demon princess and her hedgehog
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: when rias finds issei cheating on her she will be heartbroken forever until she meets a nice hedgehog of her dreams story contains med Lagrange and humor
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hey everyone, this my first ever Sonic x highschool dxd story. Read and review and let's get the show on the road, shall we?

Issei has been down on his luck lately. He lost his dream to become a harem king .He had been down on his luck since the fallen angels were day Issei was spending time with his girlfriend Rias, as they were sharing a passionate kiss, but Rias, on the other hand, was not getting into it, she stopped kissing Issie and got up from his bed

"Issei, I am going for a walk,I am not into it today," said Rias. She notice he was asleep. Rias left his room and went outside for some fresh air.

Rias was at the park clearing her head as she was enjoying the beautiful day. Then she heard a blast!

"What was that!" said RIas. She was shocked to see who it was, Raynare.

"Well, well, Rias. Long time, no see," said Raynare.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rias. "We killed you and the rest of the falling Angels," said Rias with shocked expression.

"I came back to get my revenge on you for killing me." said Raynare.

"You are not gonna kill me Raynare. I am sending you back to where you came from," said Rias. She was ready to attack until Raynare grabbed her.

"ha, ha, you must be kidding right now; pathetic and weak you are Rias and now prepare to die," said Raynare.

Before Raynare can attack Rias, she heard a sound.

"Tatsumaki senpukyaku," said the unknown person.

Raynare was down from the attack and as she got up she noticed a blue hedgehog.

"You annoying little bug. How dare you attack me," said Raynare with rage.

"Because you were about to kill her, but sorry that's not gonna happen when I am around," said Sonic.

"You will pay for that hedgehog and prepare to die!" said Raynare.

"Alright bring it on!" said Sonic.

As the two characters charged at each other Raynare was using her attacks on Sonic. Sonic was dodging them and as they were fighting Rias woked up and notice that there was a blue hedgehog saving her, she was stunned and impressed with his fighting skills.

"Shoryuken!" shouted Sonic as he uppercut Raynare.

"How can this hedgehog be more powerful than me?" said Raynare to herself.

Sonic was ready to strike Raynare when he notice that she was already gone and going into the portal. Sonic shouted "You win this round you rodent I will get my revenge on you, just you wait!" said Raynare as she left inside the portal.

Sonic walked up to the demonic beauty and offered his hand and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you for saving me." said Rias.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"But how do you know where me and Raynare were at?" asked Rais.

"I sense energy; that's how i found you, and what is her deal with you anyway?"

"She is a fallen angel and wants me dead, said Rias.

I see but why does she wants to kill a pretty demon like yourself said Sonic.

I don't know how she came back alive I beat her years ago said Rias.

"Wow that's why she wants to kill you" said Sonic.

"Tell me about it, and I have to say your moves were pretty impressive." said Rias

"Thank you I have learned from a friend." said Sonic

Rias notice that the sun was going down and it was now dark and informed the hedgehog that she was going home.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go home to my boyfriend." said Rias

"Okay but I can take you home if you want." said Sonic

"Sure you can for saving me." said Rias

Sonic left to walk Rias home and as they were walking Sonic was telling her all of his adventures. Rias was stunned and impressed with the hedgehog.

"Well this is it, Thank you for taking me home." said Rias

"You're welcome."

Before Rias went into the house she stopped Sonic for a moment.

"Before you go can I ask you something? What is your name?" she asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners? The name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and you are?"

"I am Rias. Nice to meet you," said Rias.

"Rias? Cute name."

"It was nice meeting you" Rias said to sonic as he left.

Rias could not help but blush for what Sonic said. She was smiling as she went in the house and called it a day.

Author's note:

"Hey everyone. Sorry, I forgot to say that this is a short next chapter will be longer. Read and review and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was getting ready for his first day of school. As he was putting his clothes on, he put on a white tank top, red baggy pants, his Extreme Gear shoes. Than he put on a dark jacket and grabbed his dog tag to put on his neck. When he was done putting his outfit on, he grabbed his items and left his house to go to Kuoh Academy. As he got into his car, a Suzuki Kizashi, he went to the school to begin his day.

Elsewhere at Kuoh Academy, Issei and his friends were hanging out talking about girls.

"Bro, I am not kidding. This school is filled with so many honeys; this is paradise!" said Matsuda.

"I agree on that one. We can get any girl we want!" said Motohama.

"Guys, look! Cheerleader alert!" said Issei, "Let's go down to the field!"

"Now you're talking, man! Let's go look at some cheerleaders!" said Matsuda.

Elsewhere, Sonic made his way to the school parking lot. "Well, this is Kuoh Academy. This is the right place," said Sonic as he grabbed his backpack and got out of the car.

He went into the herd of students, who were talking and socializing. Sonic went to his locker to put away his materials. When he was done, he noticed a few girls staring at him .He gave the girls a wink, then made his way to his classroom.

Down at the Football field, Issei and his friends were checking out the cheerleaders. They were really enjoying the show.

"Guys, I won't lie, these girls are hot!" said Matsuda.

"Tell me this is the best day of our lives." Motohama said agreeing with Matsuda.

"Hey!" shouted someone.

"What are you dorks doing staring at our girls?" said one of the jocks.

"Guys, let's run for it!" said Issei. The boys took off but the jocks were faster and caught up to them.

"Well fellas, it is time to teach these nerds a lesson about staring at our girlfriends! Let's stuff them in a locker! Or, better yet, give them a Swirly!" said the jock.

"Not the swirly-anything but that!" Issei said.

"We would rather get stuffed into our lockers then a swirly!" Matsuda said.

The Captain of the Football team thought about it.  
"We would rather give you a swirly, THEN we stuff you in a locker!"

"Alright fellas, let's give them their swirlies and stuff them in their lockers!" said the football captain.

The other jocks agreed as they took Issei and his friends away from the field and began to give the swirlies.

Elsewhere, Sonic was in the hallway getting to his locker when he heard a voice.

"Hey, someone help us out! We have been in here for hours."

"Don't worry, I will get you guys out," said Sonic as he opened the lockers and let out Issei and his friends.

"Thanks for getting us out," said Matsuda.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"Yeah. Thank you man," said Issei.

"How did you guys get in your lockers in the first place?" asked Sonic.

"Some jocks did this to us for staring at their girlfriends," said Issei.

"Yeah. We were only looking at some honeys like we always do," said Matsuda.

"You must be new here?" asked Motohama.

"Yes I am, I moved here a week ago. My name is Sonic."

"Nice to meet you Sonic," said Issei, Motohama and Matsuda.

Before either of them can say a word, they turn their heads to see a familiar jock.

"Look here guys, the new kid is helping out the dorks," said the football captain which caused everyone to laugh.

"Tell me new kid who you are," said the football captain.

"That's Sonic the hedgehog" said one of the jocks.

"So you are new here huh? Guys, let's show this noob the welcome," said the jock

as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sonic you better get outta here; these guys are tough; no joke," said Matsuda.

"No guys this is my fight. I don't want you to get in the way. These ass clowns are going down," said Sonic.

"Wish you luck, hope you beat them," said Issei.

"Yeah man, do this for us," said Matsuda and Motohama

"So you are the jocks bullying Issei and his friends? I don't tolerate with people bullying others." said Sonic

"This dork is talking back to us guys! Let's take this chump down!" Said one of the jocks

"Alright I'm ready for ya, bring it on!" said Sonic

One of the jocks quickly throws a punch at Sonic, Sonic blocked the punch and roundhouse kicked the jock straight to the face! The jock became angry for what Sonic had done.

"Why you little punk! How dare you kick me in my face! You're a dead man!" said the jock.

Than the other jocks went to strike Sonic but Sonic quickly used homing attack on the jocks which knocked the two jocks out cold.

"Four down, one more to go." said Sonic

"Alright you little worm you may have took out my gang but not me!" Shouted the football captain

He charged at Sonic he was ready to strike a punch at the blue blur but Sonic dodged the attack .

"HA! you're too slow." Sonic taunted. Everyone began to laugh at Sonic's remark. This made the jock even more angry he threw more and more punches at Sonic.

But Sonic was to fast with bobbing and weaving. Sonic grabbed the football captains arm blocking the captain's punch, everyone gasped in shock by how quick Sonic was.

"Man I cannot believe Sonic is beating the jocks up!" said Matsuda

"I know right! He is taking them down one by one!" said Motohama

Issei too watch curious to see who will win.

"Alright guys no more games it's time to take this punk out." said the jock

"Yeah let's get this noob!" said the other as they started charging at Sonic.

Sonic had a idea in mind as he took out his sword and began to slash!

Sonic put his sword away but the jocks were still standing.

"Ha game over for you noob! you're a goner." said another jock

"I don't think so!" said Sonic

"What do you mean?" said one of the jocks as everyone began to laugh they noticed they were in their underpants. The jocks grew angrier as they realized they had been defeated. They started screaming like little school girls and ran away."

Everyone began to tell everyone about what happen and a few recorded the fight and showed it to their friends.

"Sonic that was awsome man!" said Matsuda

"Gee thanks." said Sonic

"Yeah, Sonic you beat these guys down like there's no tomorrow." said Motohama

"Again thank you." said Sonic

Issei walked up too the hedgehog and said

"Sonic you were amazing you have to teach me those moves!" said Issei

"Sorry, Issei I have to say no to that." said Sonic

"Well guys it's looks like everyone is going home so Sonic you are hanging out with us now." said Matsuda

"Yes I am you guys are my friends so why not?" said Sonic

"Alright we got a fourth member of our group." said

Motohama

"Hey Sonic are you doing anything later?" asked Issei

"No I don't have no plans for today."

"Well I was wondering if you want to join this research club?" said Issei

"Well I don't have anything to do so sure I would like to join." said Sonic

"Cool follow me I can show you where it is." as Sonic and Issei went into club to meet the others."

Elsewhere Kiba was heading his way to the club but then he heard a voice."

"Here it is Sonic this is where the research club is. Sonic welcome." said Issei.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

"Hey Issei," said kiba.

"Oh Hey Kiba glad you made it," Said Issei.

Kiba notice Sonic and began to ask Issei. "Hey Issei who is the new guy," asked kiba.

"Oh i forgot Sonic this is Kiba," said Issei.

"Nice too meet you," said Sonic.

"You too," said Kiba.

"so you are joining our club," said Kiba.

"Yes I am Issei wants me to join so why not," said Sonic.

"I see so guys should we had in," said kiba.

"Yeah in by the way Sonic Rias told me that you saved her yesterday and thank you for saving her," said Issei.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"Alright boys let's head in," said Kiba.

As The three boys went inside, Sonic was examining the place.

"Wow this place is nice," said Sonic.

"Glad you like the place," said Issei.

"Hey guys," said a voice. Kiba and Issei turn their heads too see Akeno and Koneko

"Hey Akeno and Koneko," said Issei and Kiba.

"Glad too see you guys," again said Akeno.

"You too Akeno," said Kiba.

Before Akeno can say something else, she notices a blue hedgehog.

As her eyes fell out of its sockets, she became lovestruck over too the hedgehog.

"Who is that handsome hedgehog," said Akeno with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh yeah Sonic this is Akeno," said Issei.

"Nice too meet you Akeno," said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you too cutie," said Akeno.

As Asia and Xenovia enter the room, they notice a blue hedgehog.

"Who is that," said Asia.

.

"Issei, who is he, is he new," asked Asia.

of course this is Sonic," said Issei.

"Sonic this is asia" Said Issei

"Nice too meet you" said Sonic .

"You too Sonic" said asia.

Before anyone can say something else Rias came in the room .

"Rias it's Good too see you again" said Akeno

"You too as well Akeno. " "Rias stopped for a moment and became shocked too see who it was

"Sonic," said Rias.

"Hey, Rias, it's good to meet you again" said Sonic.

Rias could not help but smile to see the Blue Blur

"Okay guys, we have to find a way to beat Raynare and the rest of the Fallen Angels," said Kiba.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they are back," said Akeno.

"Tell me about it. Now they are more powerful than ever," said Rias .

"We need to make a plan to take them down," said

Xenovia.

"Sonic, since you met Raynare, what did she say to you?" asked Asia.

"She told me

that she wants revenge on me and trying to get even with Rias said Sonic."

"We need your help too take these dirtbags down." said Kiba

"I'm in since you guys want me to join, looks like you got a new member."said Sonic

Everyone began cheer as Sonic was now a new member of their club.

Sonic was pretty happy too be in it he got to know all about the things they do. Rias was happy to have Sonic join their club as everyone was heading home and called it a day.

Later that night Rias was on her way to meet Issei. As she was heading to his room until she heard something.

"What was that?" said Rias As she open the door she felt a mix of hurt and heartbroken sadness.

"Issei, what are you doing?" said Rias with rage in her voice.

Issei stop kissing Rossweisse for a moment and began to panic.

"Rias it's not what you think," said Issei.

"Oh i don't see nothin all i see is you and rossweisse kissing. Why are you doing this Issei?" said Rias as she began to tear up.

"What do you expect me to do Rias? you went out with a blue hedgehog with out telling me. i have been down on my luck for weeks. If you want too drop the relationship fine. Some girlfriend you turned out to be," said Issei.

Rias was angry at Issei for what he said to her. As she smacked him across the face Rias started to shed tears from her eyes.

"Fine I am done with you Issei. We are though," said Rias as she left his room.

"Rias wait," said Issei, but she was gone.

Rias was sitting on a nearby park bench crying her eyes out for what she had witnessed. As she stopped crying for a moment she could use a friend and she knows the one person.

Elsewhere Sonic was shooting some hoops. He was making 3 pointers as he was getting very good with his shooting. Sonic made one more basket. He picked up his ball and went back home. Sonic made his way home. He took of his shoes and was now getting ready to relax. But before he can someone knocked on his door.

"I wonder who can that be?" said Sonic to himself. Sonic went to the door and he was surprised too see Rias in front of the door and he notice that she was sad.

"Hey Rias what's up?" said Sonic.

Rias respond as she hugged Sonic. He was shocked too see Rias like this.

"Rias what's wrong?" said Sonic.

"He hurt me," said Rias.

"who did?"

"Issei, he cheated on me," said Rias while crying.

"What?! That's horrible. Why would he cheat on you? I just came back shooting some hoops and came back to relax and this happens."

"Oh sorry am i interrupting you?" said Rias.

"No, it's fine. You can come in if you want."

"Thank you." said Rias as she went inside Sonic's home.

"So tell me how did this happen?" said Sonic.

Rias explained to Sonic about what happened. As Rias was done telling the whole story, Sonic became angry at Issei.

Rias continued to cry as Sonic was trying his best to comfort the crimson redhead demon.

"Just let it all out Rias. I am here" said Sonic.

Sonic gave Rias a napkin as she stopped crying.

"Thank you Sonic" said Rias.

"You are welcome. I don't like too see my friends sad and are you gonna be okay?" said Sonic.

"I will be fine Sonic but I am still pretty angry at Issei right now." said Rias.

"I am too. So this is it huh?" said Sonic .

"Yeah it is. Now that Issei cheated on me I am gonna be alone forever." said Rias.

"No don't say that Rias. Someday one lucky guy will love and cherish you forever. You just have to believe" said Sonic.

Rias could not help but smile from Sonic's words as she gave Sonic a warm hug and Sonic returned the hug.

"Thank you Sonic that means a lot too me," said Rias.

"You are welcome.

Well Sonic thank you for comforting me that's really sweet of you," said Rias.

"I will see tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Sonic," said Rias as she left his home with a happy smile on her face.

Sonic closed the door he was happy too see Rias smiling again but deep down he was still angry at Issei for what he did.

He drifted off to sleep and was getting ready for next day and have a talk with Issei.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Issei was talking to Motohama and Matsuda about the party planning.

"That is a great idea, Issei, but remember this party has to have a lot of honeys," said Matsuda.

"Don't worry, there will be some honeys at the party and I have everything except music. Then I am all set," said Issei. "But don't tell everyone about it, okay?,"

"We won't tell anyone," said Motohama.

"Yeah man we wouldn't do such a thing," said Matsuda.

"Good because I am still setting things up for it," said Issei.

"Dude don't get worked up we're not gonna tell anyone and besides Motohama and I have to go to class we will see you at lunch." said Matsuda

"Okay I will see you guys at lunch then." Replied Issei

"Later bro", said Matsuda as he and Motohama left, but then they decided to tell everyone about it.

"Hey everyone! Party at Issei's house. Honeys for everyone." said Matsuda.

Everyone began to cheer for the event as Issei became angry at his friends for telling everyone.

"Dammit I knew it, I shouldn't have told them about it!', said Matsuda.

Elsewhere, Sonic and Kiba were having a nice conversation while eating lunch.

"So Sonic, how are liking Kuoh Academy so far?" said Kiba.

"It's cool, I'm still learning more about the school." said Sonic.

"Hey guys." said a voice as Kiba and Sonic turned their heads too see Issei.

"Guys can I talk to you for a moment?" said Issei.

"Sure Thing." said Kiba.

'Okay guys, I am having a house party tonight, can you guys come over and help me set up?" said Issei.

"Sure we can." said Sonic.

"Thanks. Come to my house after school, and we can get everything set up." said Issei.

"Cool I will see you there." said Kiba, as he and Sonic were done eating their lunches and went back to school.

As the school day was over everyone was rushing out of the school heading toward home as Sonic was heading to Issei's house to help him set up for the party.

Issei was moving stuff out of the dance area, "There, finished." said Issei. Then he heard the doorbell ring and noticed it was Sonic.

"Sonic, you made it." said Issei.

"Can I have word with you?" said Sonic.

"Sure thing. What's up?" said Issei.

"Rias told me everything about last night." said Sonic.

Issei became shocked to hear what Sonic said.

"What! She told you about it? How could she do this too me?" said Issei.

"Why did you cheat on Rias?" said Sonic.

"It's none of your business!" said Issei.

"It is my business that you cheated on Rias with a another girl. That's just wrong!" said Sonic.

"If you want to know why I did it, fine! I have been down on my luck ever since me and Rias started dating, I lost my dream!" said Issei.

"How could you Issei? You had wonderful relationship with Rias, but you threw it all away." said Sonic.

Before Issei could say anything else, they turned their heads too see an angry Kiba and Akeno.

"Issei, what did you do to Rias last night?" asked Kiba.

"Wait how did you guys know about it?" Asked Issei

"We heard you and Sonic talking. What is wrong with you?" Asked Akeno

"Guys I can explain." said Issei

"Who did you cheat on Rias with?" Asked Kiba with anger

"Okay I cheated on Rias with Rossweisse." Issei admitted

Kiba and Akeno were both shocked to hear what Issei just said. They were now

really pissed of at Issei.

"Issei you are so dead!" said Kiba

Kiba and Akeno were about to beat up Issei until Sonic walked into the room and stopped them.

"Guys wait don't harm him. Look I know what Issei did was wrong to cheat on Rias,

he already hurt himself for doing that."

Kiba and Akeno agreed with Sonic so they apologized to Issei.

"Hey Issei sorry we tried to beat you up. said Kiba

"It's okay I know what I did was wrong." said Issei

"Sonic can you ever forgive me for my actions?" Asked Issei

"Sure thing, I don't want to end our friendship."

"Thank you Sonic." said Issei

"You are welcome. Do you need help with music for the party?" Asked Sonic

"Yes, but I am having a hard time finding songs." said Issei

"Well your troubles are over. I brought my IPod with me and I've got tons of songs for the party." said Sonic

"Nice! Now we are ready to party!" said Issei

An hour later everyone started to show up for the party. Everybody was having a blast and dancing to the song by Sean Paul "Get Busy"

"Sonic thank you for picking the music." said Issei

"Your welcome." Sonic replied

Sonic then noticed Rias. He than walked up to the demon beauty.

"Hey Rias!" said Sonic

"Hi Sonic, I saw what happened earlier; that was really impressive you saving Issei from getting a beaton.

"Thank you, I could not see him suffer like that." said Sonic

"I am glad you saved him but even though we are not dating anymore he will always have a special place in my heart." Rias replied

"I am glad to see you smile again." said Sonic

"Thank you for the compliment." said Rias

"Rias would you like to dance with me?" Asked Sonic.

"I would love that." Rias replied.

Sonic took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they made their way to the dance floor the song began to change. Lil Jon and the Eastside Boyz "Get low"

Everyone was hyped for the song. As it plays guys asked the girls too the dance floor and began dancing.

Rias began to twerk to the beat, moving her hips from side to side. Sonic was hypnotized from her twerking. Kiba walked over to Sonic and asked "Are you okay?" Sonic could not say one word he was so mesmerised. After an moment Sonic snapped out of it and began to stutter his words "I, I am okay. I am just a bit shocked that's all."

"Okay if you say so," said Kiba and walked off.

When the song came to an end Rias turned around to see Sonic was still hypnotized.

"Sonic are you alright?" asked Rias.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just impressed by your moves. I didn't know you had that in you," Sonic said.

Rias starts to blush. "Thank you. It's nothing really. Just enjoying the music."

Sonic got an idea in mind so he went up too everyone as he played Elvis Presley I can't help but falling in love with you everyone was chanting his name too sing as he starts to sing.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

When Sonic was done with the song everyone

was cheering for him.

Sonic that was amazing said kiba.

"yeah Sonic that was awesome," said issei.

"thanks I am glad you guys enjoyed it," said Sonic.

Rias came up too the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic that was very impressive," said Rias.

"thank you beautiful,"

said Sonic which caused Rias to laugh.

"do you want to continue dancing," said Sonic.

"sure," said Rias as the two characters went back to the dance floor as Petey Pablo Freak a Leak plays everyone went back to the dance floor.

as Rias started to twerk Sonic came back with an new dance move. Everyone stopped dancing and started cheering for Sonic. Rias saw this she was very impressed. as the song end a slow song begins to play. "I don't want to miss a thing" By Aerosmith. Sonic stopped dancing and walked over to Rias "My I have this dance?" asked Sonic. He bent down and put out his hand.

"I would love too." Rias replied and took Sonic's hand.

Sonic led Rias to the dance floor and started spinning Rias around. The other girls saw this and became jealous, whispering to each other "That should be me!"

As it got late people started to leave. Motohama and Matsuda walked up to Issei

"Dude that party was awesome," said Matsuda.

"Yeah Issei you made this party epic," said Motohama.

"Thanks guys, I am glad you enjoy it." said Issei.

"Anyway bro we are gonna go home. It's getting late," said Matsuda.

"Yeah I will talk to you guys later," said Issei.

"Later Issei," said Motohama as he and Mutsuda went home.

"Sonic thank you so much for helping me out," said Issei.

"You are welcome Issei it's late and I gotta get going," said Sonic.

"Okay see you later," said Issei.

As Sonic went out the door as Rias walked up to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, you were really amazing tonight," said Rias.

"Thanks I did not know I had in me," said Sonic.

"Me neither. I really enjoyed your singing," said Rias.

"Thanks again, Rias. I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow," said Sonic.

"Okay,I will see you later then" said Rias.

But before Sonic could

leave, he had something in mind too say. "Hey, Rias" said Sonic .

"Yes?" asked Rias .

"I was wondering if you

want to go the movies with me tomorrow?" said Sonic.

"Sure. I would love too," said Rias.

"Great! I will see you later," said Sonic.

"Okay, bye Sonic," said Rias.

"Yes, I've got a date!" shouted Sonic. He then started to head home to plan his evening with Rias.

The next day, when Sonic was getting ready, he decided on a casual look, putting on a black polo with dark blue jeans. At 7pm sharp, Sonic was at Rias's door. He knocked.

"Coming!" He heard someone say. A moment later, Rias opened the door. She looked stunning in her velvet colored dress and her black flats.

"Wow! you look beautiful," said Sonic.

Rias blushed. "Thank you," she replied.

Sonic walked Rias to his red Suzuki and opened her door.

Sonic got in and turned on the radio. It was playing "Creep" By Radiohead.

Rias was enjoying the ride and listening to the music when she looked over at Sonic. She felt something. She then realized she had feelings for Sonic.

They pulled up to the movie theater. Sonic let Rias out of the car and they walked inside. They were going to see "The Book Of Life"

They went inside the movie theater. Sonic and Rias were both enjoying the film. Rias leaned forward on Sonic which caused him to blush a little. When the movie ended Sonic and Rias were sharing a laugh with each other

"I really enjoyed the movie Sonic. Thank you for taking me." said Rias

"Me too, I had a great time." Sonic replied

"Well I got to go I will see you tomorrow." said Rias as she flew away into the dark night sky.

Sonic waved goodbye as Rias flew off. Than deep down he started to have feeling for the demon beauty.

"Man I think I'm in love Sonic said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was going out for a run on the tracks but something caught his attention.

Hey a chaos emerald. What is it doing here? Thaught Sonic

Sonic took a look at the emerald and notice it was a different color.

"That's the first I've ever seen a pink chaos emerald before." said Sonic to himself

Sonic picked up the emerald and put in his pocket. As he was leaving someone grabbed him.

Sonic, shocked turned around to see Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.

"What are you girls doing?" Asked Sonic

"We're going to give you a present." said Akeno with a seduce smile on her face.

"What present?" asked Sonic

"Oh you will see. Okay girls, who ever smothers Sonic with the most kisses gets to hang out with him." said Akeno

"Oh no!" said Sonic

Before the girls could kiss Sonic they turned their heads and saw Rossweisse.

"Can I join you girls?" asked Rossweisse

"Sure you can Rossweisse." said Akeno

"Girls lets get this party started!" said Rossweisse

The girls began to smother Sonic with their kisses all over his face and entire body.

Sonic tried to escape from the girls but they wouldn't let him go.

Soon the school bell rang and Sonic was finally able to escape the love struck girls.

Sonic ran to his limited edition Dave Mirra bmx bike and jumped on and sped away. Soon he noticed Kiba walking up to him.

"Hey Sonic." Said Kiba noticing all the lipstick marks all over him.

"Man what happened to you?" Asked Kiba

"The girls ganged up on me and smothered me with kisses!" Sonic replied

"Oh I see they took a liking of you." said Kiba

"I agree with you their." Said Sonic "So what's up?"

"Rias wants you to know that she is taking everyone to meet her family tomorrow and she is wondering if you want to join since you are in our club." Said Kiba

"Sure I would love to go." said Sonic

"Okay I will tell Rias that you are going." said Kiba

"Okay thanks Kiba. I am gonna leave I'll see you tomorrow." said Sonic

"Okay see you later." said Kiba

Sonic took off riding on his bike but stopped for a moment and decided to play some music. Sonic played the song "Moment of truth" By Gang Starr. As the music was playing Sonic was now back on track riding his bike singing along to the lyrics. As the song ended Sonic made his way home. He got off the bike and put it in the garage and walked inside.

He kicked off his shoes and went to the bathroom to get rid of the lipstick marks from the girls.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sonic asked himself. As he was finishing up Sonic desired to watch a movie. He picked out "Scream"

As he was watching the film he paused the movie for a moment and notice that his cell phone was ringing. Sonic answered the phone to see who it was.

Sonic picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Sonic it's me, Tails."

"Tails! Long time no see. How are you?" Asked Sonic

"I am doing great. How are things with you?"

"I'm doing fine. You won't believe this, I found a pink chaos emerald!" Said Sonic

"That's odd." Said Tails "Ive never heard of a pink one before."

"That's the same thing I said. I think it's a love emerald."

"A love emerald? I have never seen that kind before." said Tails

"Yeah, well anyway I have go back to working on X-Tornado. It was nice talking to you again." said Tails

"The same to you, Tails. I will let you get back work." said Sonic

"Thanks, bye Sonic!" said Tails

"Bye Tails!" Sonic closed his phone and went back watching the movie.

When the movie ended Sonic went to his room to get ready for tomorrow.

The next day Sonic was freshening up for the trip. He put on a black tank top and his baggy black cargo pants that had a shadow the hedgehog logo. He put on his extreme gear shoes and his fingerless glove. He decided to wear his dog tag as well. Sonic was now finished with his clothing. Now ready, he left to meet the others.

Elsewhere Rias and the others were having a conservation but soon notice Sonic came just in time.

"Hey everyone!" said Sonic

"I like the new look." said Kiba

"Thanks Kiba!" said Sonic

Akeno, Asia and Rossweisse sighed lovingly at the blue hedgehog over his outfit.

"Okay everyone let's move out." said Rias

Everyone agreed with Rias and headed out. Rias was looking at Sonic for the moment.

"Okay I won't lie but Sonic looks very handsome with that outfit". Rias thought to herself.

A few hours later they made it to Rias' house. Everyone picked up their bags as soon as Rias knocked on the door.

The door opened, it was Lord Gremory.

"Hello father,"said Rias as she gave her dad a hug.

"Hello Rias. It is nice to see all of you again" but then he soon notice Sonic.

"And you must be Sonic," asked Lord Gremory with a smile .

"Yes it is nice meeting you sir," said Sonic.

"And it is nice meeting you," said Lord Gremory.

"Come on in everyone," welcomed Lord Gremory.

As they grabbed their bags and went inside the house they walked into their rooms.

Sonic finished unpacking and went back downstairs to meet everyone.

Everyone was meeting the rest of the family.

"Sonic!" Rias called

"Sonic this is my mother Venelana." said Rias

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Gremory ."

said Sonic

"Nice to meet you as well." said Venelana shaking hands with Sonic

Issei and Kiba were having a conversation.

"I still can't believe that you thought her brother was her boyfriend!" Said Kiba

"I didn't even know she had a brother." Replied Issei

Later at night everyone was gathered around the dining room eating their meals and sharing a good laugh with each other.

"So Sonic, Rias told me that you are a hero." said Lord Gremory

"Yes sir, it is true I saved people from Villainy everyday and am a man of my word. I will never turn my back on the people I care for." said Sonic

"I would like too hear some of your great battles." said Lord Gremory

"Okay, I can tell everyone about it." said Sonic

Sonic was telling everyone about his great adventures and defeating Dr. Eggman and stopping him from his evil schemes. Everyone was amazed of hearing Sonic's stories. Akeno was sighing lovingly at Sonic.

"Wow Sonic, those are some awesome stories." said Kiba

"Thanks, Kiba." said Sonic

Everyone was done eating their meals and went to their rooms.

Sonic was in is room lying on his bed, he could not stop thinking about Rias.

"I have to find the right moment to tell her, I love her." Sonic said to himself

It was morning time everyone was downstairs eating breakfast.

"Wow this was the best breakfast I've ever had!" said Issei

"I agree with you on that one!" Chimed in Sonic

"Hey Sonic, Kiba and I are going to go out with you." said Issei

"Sorry guys I have plans." said Sonic

"Okay, suit yourself." said Issei They went outside.

Sonic was done with his breakfast. He was about to go out for a run, but someone grabbed him out of the house. He soon noticed it was Akeno and Rossweisse dragging him.

"What the... why did you girls drag me out of the house?" said Sonic.

"Because we are gonna give you more loving," said Akeno as she put on cherry red lipstick.

"Someone, help me!" shouted Sonic as the girls began to smother Sonic with more kisses .

Later that night, Sonic was at a cliff looking at the stars.

"Man, it sure is beautiful out here. said," Sonic to himself.

But he still had Rias on his mind. He was thinking about the best way to confess his love for her.

"Oh Rias, with your crimson red hair that sticks out of the night skies and your wonderful friendly personality, I wish I could tell you how much I love you," said Sonic to himself .

He was soon greeted by Kiba

"Hey, Sonic! How is it going?" said Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba! What are you doing here?" said Sonic.

"I am just practicing my slash attacks with my sword until I heard your voice. Is there something on your mind?" asked Kiba.

Sonic let out a sigh and told Kiba about his problem.

Kiba was shocked and stunned to hear what Sonic had told him.

"You are in love with Rias!" said Kiba.

"Yes, I truly am. I can't stop thinking about her," said Sonic.

"Wow, Sonic! I am surprised. Look Sonic, if you want to confess your love for her, speak form your heart not from the mind," said Kiba.

"You are right kiba i have to speak out from my heart not from my mind thank you said Sonic

"You are welcome," said Kiba.

Sonic got up and stretched out a little bit.

"Thanks alot, Kiba, now I have to go tell a certain someone my feelings," said Sonic as he left.

Kiba saw the blue hedgehog had a smile on his face.

"Good luck on telling Rias you love her, Sonic, you're gonna need it," said Kiba to himself.

Elsewhere, Rias was on a balcony looking at the night skies, thinking about Sonic.

"I have got to tell Sonic how I feel. I don't want to be alone forever," said Rias to herself. She had an tune on her mind as she began to sing.

"Heaven, please sing for me a song of life

Heaven, take me into your skies

There's no place here for me to hide my cries

Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh)

I know I'm here for the magic

All your stars guiding me through and through

(Oh) why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever

I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch

I'll hold on

'Cuz it's you I love so dearly

When the rain, the storm, and all is done

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life

Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight

Someday these wings will perish in your sight

Night and day, I call for you (ooh)

Flashes of moments of tragic

Wondering souls, they fall along the way

Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever

I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, I seek for your light

I'll hold on

'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating

When the wind, the fire, and all is gone

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Will you be my light

Will you be my strength

Promise you won't let me go...

I'll never betray

And in the end of time

Still my love's gonna be there...

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch

I'll hold on

'Cuz it's you I love so dearly

When the rain, the storm, and all is done

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, I seek for your light

I'll hold on

'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating

When the wind, the fire, and all is gone

Caress me with your sweet lullaby…"

As Rias finished singing she had tears coming from her eyes

"Sonic, I wish you were here with me right now so I can tell you how much I love you." said Rias to herself.

As she went back inside she wiped the tears off her face. She then heard someone knocking on her door. She got of her bed and opened it. She was shocked to see Sonic in front of her door.

"Sonic!, Rias said happily as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Rias it's nice to you as well." said Sonic.

As they broke apart from the hug, Sonic and Rias looked at each other.

"Rias there is something I want to tell you", said Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" said Rias.

Sonic clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Rias I love you. I always have. I can't stop thinking about you. You are the only girl that could steal my heart." said Sonic.

Rias could not help but smile because of Sonic's words. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sonic, I love you to. Come here my loyal knight." said Rias.

As Sonic and Rias shared their first kiss. They were in their own world. They eventually broke apart from their kiss and gazed at each other.

"Rias, that was heavenly." said Sonic.

"The same goes for me as well my love." said Rias. As they embraced into another hug. "I promise you Rias that I will always be by your side and I will never hurt you." he said while hugging his demon girlfriend.

He soon felt wetness, as he noticed that Rias was crying happy tears. "Just let it all out Rias, I'm here." said Sonic. As they shared another kiss, Rias and Sonic were both happy together.

Outside the door, Akeno, Asia Rossweisse, Kenoko, and Xenovia saw this and became jealous and clenched their fists. That should be us kissing him thought the angry girls.

The next morning, as everyone was packing up their bags, they went outside to wave goodbye to the Gremory family. Everyone went their separate ways, as they were getting ready for the next day.

At school Issei and Motohama

were talking, when Matsuda came onto the scene. "Hey guys we should go to the pool." said Matsuda. "Why?" asked Issei.

"Because there's gonna be pool honeys." said Matsuda. "Oh yeah that's right, we gotta get there soon." said Matsuda.

As Sonic and Rias came out of the school everyone was shocked. Even Issei's jaw dropped too the floor when he saw the couple. "Man, Sonic is lucky he's got that redhead honey." said Matsuda.

"Tell me about it." said Motohama.

Later at night Sonic was getting ready for his date with Rias. He freshened up, put on a nice button down shirt and a black blazer with pinstripes and a matching tie. He put on denim pants and casual shoes. He then put on a fedora and was ready. He was not going to wear his gloves. He was ready to head go.

As Sonic made it to her door. He waited for his girlfriend to come out.

As the door opened. Rias was wearing a dark purple dress with red high heels. Sonic was stunned by how she looked. "Ready to go?" asked Sonic. "Sure thing." said Rias as she latched onto Sonic's arm.

They made their way to a fancy restaurant. They went inside and the hostess showed them too their table. As they ordered their meals, they told telling each other jokes, shared a few laughs. Sonic took a bite of the spaghetti they shared and Rias did the same. They soon realized that their lips touched. They looked away from each other with a shade of red on their faces.

"They were done with their meals. Sonic gave the waiter a good tip.

They soon made it back to sonic's house to spend more time together.

"Sonic, that was amazing!" said Rias .

"I had a great time too" said Sonic.

Rias had a idea. She walked over to the radio and played "Mario Music for Love."

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard the song. Rias had a smile on her face. Sonic walked to her and started dancing with her. As he twirling around with her, Rias gave sonic a kiss on the lips. He was not holding back from the kiss as he return the kiss Rias had her eyes closed. The song was over, Rias waved goodnight to her boyfriend. As she left his home someone or something knocked her out!

Sonic saw this and he was enraged. He went outside and heard a familiar voice.

"Raynare!" said Sonic with a angry tone .

"That's right! I got your little girlfriend. If you want her back you "Better come get her." said Raynare.

As Sonic was running faster than the speed of light as he was getting close on saving Rias but then one of the fallen angels threw a ki blast Sonic which caused him to fell face first.

As Sonic was hit he soon got up and notice they was gone.

"Damn they got away. Don't worry Rias I will save you," said Sonic.

Sonic was going out for a run on the tracks but something caught his attention.

Hey a chaos emerald. What is it doing here? Thaught Sonic

Sonic took a look at the emerald and notice it was a different color.

"That's the first I've ever seen a pink chaos emerald before." said Sonic to himself

Sonic picked up the emerald and put in his pocket. As he was leaving someone grabbed him.

Sonic, shocked turned around to see Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.

"What are you girls doing?" Asked Sonic

"We're going to give you a present." said Akeno with a seduce smile on her face.

"What present?" asked Sonic

"Oh you will see. Okay girls, who ever smothers Sonic with the most kisses gets to hang out with him." said Akeno

"Oh no!" said Sonic

Before the girls could kiss Sonic they turned their heads and saw Rossweisse.

"Can I join you girls?" asked Rossweisse

"Sure you can Rossweisse." said Akeno

"Girls lets get this party started!" said Rossweisse

The girls began to smother Sonic with their kisses all over his face and entire body.

Sonic tried to escape from the girls but they wouldn't let him go.

Soon the school bell rang and Sonic was finally able to escape the love struck girls.

Sonic ran to his limited edition Dave Mirra bmx bike and jumped on and sped away. Soon he noticed Kiba walking up to him.

"Hey Sonic." Said Kiba noticing all the lipstick marks all over him.

"Man what happened to you?" Asked Kiba

"The girls ganged up on me and smothered me with kisses!" Sonic replied

"Oh I see they took a liking of you." said Kiba

"I agree with you their." Said Sonic "So what's up?"

"Rias wants you to know that she is taking everyone to meet her family tomorrow and she is wondering if you want to join since you are in our club." Said Kiba

"Sure I would love to go." said Sonic

"Okay I will tell Rias that you are going." said Kiba

"Okay thanks Kiba. I am gonna leave I'll see you tomorrow." said Sonic

"Okay see you later." said Kiba

Sonic took off riding on his bike but stopped for a moment and decided to play some music. Sonic played the song "Moment of truth" By Gang Starr. As the music was playing Sonic was now back on track riding his bike singing along to the lyrics. As the song ended Sonic made his way home. He got off the bike and put it in the garage and walked inside.

He kicked off his shoes and went to the bathroom to get rid of the lipstick marks from the girls.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sonic asked himself. As he was finishing up Sonic desired to watch a movie. He picked out "Scream"

As he was watching the film he paused the movie for a moment and notice that his cell phone was ringing. Sonic answered the phone to see who it was.

Sonic picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Sonic it's me, Tails."

"Tails! Long time no see. How are you?" Asked Sonic

"I am doing great. How are things with you?"

"I'm doing fine. You won't believe this, I found a pink chaos emerald!" Said Sonic

"That's odd." Said Tails "Ive never heard of a pink one before."

"That's the same thing I said. I think it's a love emerald."

"A love emerald? I have never seen that kind before." said Tails

"Yeah, well anyway I have go back to working on X-Tornado. It was nice talking to you again." said Tails

"The same to you, Tails. I will let you get back work." said Sonic

"Thanks, bye Sonic!" said Tails

"Bye Tails!" Sonic closed his phone and went back watching the movie.

When the movie ended Sonic went to his room to get ready for tomorrow.

The next day Sonic was freshening up for the trip. He put on a black tank top and his baggy black cargo pants that had a shadow the hedgehog logo. He put on his extreme gear shoes and his fingerless glove. He decided to wear his dog tag as well. Sonic was now finished with his clothing. Now ready, he left to meet the others.

Elsewhere Rias and the others were having a conservation but soon notice Sonic came just in time.

"Hey everyone!" said Sonic

"I like the new look." said Kiba

"Thanks Kiba!" said Sonic

Akeno, Asia and Rossweisse sighed lovingly at the blue hedgehog over his outfit.

"Okay everyone let's move out." said Rias

Everyone agreed with Rias and headed out. Rias was looking at Sonic for the moment.

"Okay I won't lie but Sonic looks very handsome with that outfit". Rias thought to herself.

A few hours later they made it to Rias' house. Everyone picked up their bags as soon as Rias knocked on the door.

The door opened, it was Lord Gremory.

"Hello father,"said Rias as she gave her dad a hug.

"Hello Rias. It is nice to see all of you again" but then he soon notice Sonic.

"And you must be Sonic," asked Lord Gremory with a smile .

"Yes it is nice meeting you sir," said Sonic.

"And it is nice meeting you," said Lord Gremory.

"Come on in everyone," welcomed Lord Gremory.

As they grabbed their bags and went inside the house they walked into their rooms.

Sonic finished unpacking and went back downstairs to meet everyone.

Everyone was meeting the rest of the family.

"Sonic!" Rias called

"Sonic this is my mother Venelana." said Rias

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Gremory ."

said Sonic

"Nice to meet you as well." said Venelana shaking hands with Sonic

Issei and Kiba were having a conversation.

"I still can't believe that you thought her brother was her boyfriend!" Said Kiba

"I didn't even know she had a brother." Replied Issei

Later at night everyone was gathered around the dining room eating their meals and sharing a good laugh with each other.

"So Sonic, Rias told me that you are a hero." said Lord Gremory

"Yes sir, it is true I saved people from Villainy everyday and am a man of my word. I will never turn my back on the people I care for." said Sonic

"I would like too hear some of your great battles." said Lord Gremory

"Okay, I can tell everyone about it." said Sonic

Sonic was telling everyone about his great adventures and defeating Dr. Eggman and stopping him from his evil schemes. Everyone was amazed of hearing Sonic's stories. Akeno was sighing lovingly at Sonic.

"Wow Sonic, those are some awesome stories." said Kiba

"Thanks, Kiba." said Sonic

Everyone was done eating their meals and went to their rooms.

Sonic was in is room lying on his bed, he could not stop thinking about Rias.

"I have to find the right moment to tell her, I love her." Sonic said to himself

It was morning time everyone was downstairs eating breakfast.

"Wow this was the best breakfast I've ever had!" said Issei

"I agree with you on that one!" Chimed in Sonic

"Hey Sonic, Kiba and I are going to go out with you." said Issei

"Sorry guys I have plans." said Sonic

"Okay, suit yourself." said Issei They went outside.

Sonic was done with his breakfast. He was about to go out for a run, but someone grabbed him out of the house. He soon noticed it was Akeno and Rossweisse dragging him.

"What the... why did you girls drag me out of the house?" said Sonic.

"Because we are gonna give you more loving," said Akeno as she put on cherry red lipstick.

"Someone, help me!" shouted Sonic as the girls began to smother Sonic with more kisses .

Later that night, Sonic was at a cliff looking at the stars.

"Man, it sure is beautiful out here. said," Sonic to himself.

But he still had Rias on his mind. He was thinking about the best way to confess his love for her.

"Oh Rias, with your crimson red hair that sticks out of the night skies and your wonderful friendly personality, I wish I could tell you how much I love you," said Sonic to himself .

He was soon greeted by Kiba

"Hey, Sonic! How is it going?" said Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba! What are you doing here?" said Sonic.

"I am just practicing my slash attacks with my sword until I heard your voice. Is there something on your mind?" asked Kiba.

Sonic let out a sigh and told Kiba about his problem.

Kiba was shocked and stunned to hear what Sonic had told him.

"You are in love with Rias!" said Kiba.

"Yes, I truly am. I can't stop thinking about her," said Sonic.

"Wow, Sonic! I am surprised. Look Sonic, if you want to confess your love for her, speak form your heart not from the mind," said Kiba.

"You are right kiba i have to speak out from my heart not from my mind thank you said Sonic

"You are welcome," said Kiba.

Sonic got up and stretched out a little bit.

"Thanks alot, Kiba, now I have to go tell a certain someone my feelings," said Sonic as he left.

Kiba saw the blue hedgehog had a smile on his face.

"Good luck on telling Rias you love her, Sonic, you're gonna need it," said Kiba to himself.

Elsewhere, Rias was on a balcony looking at the night skies, thinking about Sonic.

"I have got to tell Sonic how I feel. I don't want to be alone forever," said Rias to herself. She had an tune on her mind as she began to sing.

"Heaven, please sing for me a song of life

Heaven, take me into your skies

There's no place here for me to hide my cries

Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh)

I know I'm here for the magic

All your stars guiding me through and through

(Oh) why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever

I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch

I'll hold on

'Cuz it's you I love so dearly

When the rain, the storm, and all is done

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life

Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight

Someday these wings will perish in your sight

Night and day, I call for you (ooh)

Flashes of moments of tragic

Wondering souls, they fall along the way

Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever

I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, I seek for your light

I'll hold on

'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating

When the wind, the fire, and all is gone

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Will you be my light

Will you be my strength

Promise you won't let me go...

I'll never betray

And in the end of time

Still my love's gonna be there...

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch

I'll hold on

'Cuz it's you I love so dearly

When the rain, the storm, and all is done

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, I seek for your light

I'll hold on

'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating

When the wind, the fire, and all is gone

Caress me with your sweet lullaby…"

As Rias finished singing she had tears coming from her eyes

"Sonic, I wish you were here with me right now so I can tell you how much I love you." said Rias to herself.

As she went back inside she wiped the tears off her face. She then heard someone knocking on her door. She got of her bed and opened it. She was shocked to see Sonic in front of her door.

"Sonic!, Rias said happily as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Rias it's nice to you as well." said Sonic.

As they broke apart from the hug, Sonic and Rias looked at each other.

"Rias there is something I want to tell you", said Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" said Rias.

Sonic clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Rias I love you. I always have. I can't stop thinking about you. You are the only girl that could steal my heart." said Sonic.

Rias could not help but smile because of Sonic's words. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sonic, I love you to. Come here my loyal knight." said Rias.

As Sonic and Rias shared their first kiss. They were in their own world. They eventually broke apart from their kiss and gazed at each other.

"Rias, that was heavenly." said Sonic.

"The same goes for me as well my love." said Rias. As they embraced into another hug. "I promise you Rias that I will always be by your side and I will never hurt you." he said while hugging his demon girlfriend.

He soon felt wetness, as he noticed that Rias was crying happy tears. "Just let it all out Rias, I'm here." said Sonic. As they shared another kiss, Rias and Sonic were both happy together.

Outside the door, Akeno, Asia Rossweisse, Kenoko, and Xenovia saw this and became jealous and clenched their fists. That should be us kissing him thought the angry girls.

The next morning, as everyone was packing up their bags, they went outside to wave goodbye to the Gremory family. Everyone went their separate ways, as they were getting ready for the next day.

At school Issei and Motohama

were talking, when Matsuda came onto the scene. "Hey guys we should go to the pool." said Matsuda. "Why?" asked Issei.

"Because there's gonna be pool honeys." said Matsuda. "Oh yeah that's right, we gotta get there soon." said Matsuda.

As Sonic and Rias came out of the school everyone was shocked. Even Issei's jaw dropped too the floor when he saw the couple. "Man, Sonic is lucky he's got that redhead honey." said Matsuda.

"Tell me about it." said Motohama.

Later at night Sonic was getting ready for his date with Rias. He freshened up, put on a nice button down shirt and a black blazer with pinstripes and a matching tie. He put on denim pants and casual shoes. He then put on a fedora and was ready. He was not going to wear his gloves. He was ready to head go.

As Sonic made it to her door. He waited for his girlfriend to come out.

As the door opened. Rias was wearing a dark purple dress with red high heels. Sonic was stunned by how she looked. "Ready to go?" asked Sonic. "Sure thing." said Rias as she latched onto Sonic's arm.

They made their way to a fancy restaurant. They went inside and the hostess showed them too their table. As they ordered their meals, they told telling each other jokes, shared a few laughs. Sonic took a bite of the spaghetti they shared and Rias did the same. They soon realized that their lips touched. They looked away from each other with a shade of red on their faces.

"They were done with their meals. Sonic gave the waiter a good tip.

They soon made it back to sonic's house to spend more time together.

"Sonic, that was amazing!" said Rias .

"I had a great time too" said Sonic.

Rias had a idea. She walked over to the radio and played "Mario Music for Love."

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard the song. Rias had a smile on her face. Sonic walked to her and started dancing with her. As he twirling around with her, Rias gave sonic a kiss on the lips. He was not holding back from the kiss as he return the kiss Rias had her eyes closed. The song was over, Rias waved goodnight to her boyfriend. As she left his home someone or something knocked her out!

Sonic saw this and he was enraged. He went outside and heard a familiar voice.

"Raynare!" said Sonic with a angry tone .

"That's right! I got your little girlfriend. If you want her back you "Better come get her." said Raynare.

As Sonic was running faster than the speed of light as he was getting close on saving Rias but then one of the fallen angels threw a ki blast Sonic which caused him to fell face first.

As Sonic was hit he soon got up and notice they was gone.

"Damn they got away. Don't worry Rias I will save you," said Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic went back to his house and change back to his outfit. Soon he was done sonic went out off the house but he did not yet he went back into his room as he picked up a small black box.

Sonic called everyone about what happened as they all left to fight the Fallen Angels.

Elsewhere Rias wakes up from the attack, she opens her eyes she was shocked to see Raynare.

"Finally I got you, you worthless demon," said Raynare.

"Why did you kidnap me?" said Rias with an angry tone.

"Now that I got you that handsome blue hedgehog of yours is gonna be mine!" said Raynare.

"You are not gonna get my boyfriend!" said Rias.

"Well too bad! Honey, once I get rid of you I will take good care of him!"

"I will never let you take my boyfriend, bitch!" said Rias.

Raynare grew angry for what Rias said to her as she kneed her in the stomach. Rias was in pain from the attack .

"Now I don't want to hear a damn word from you!" said Raynare.

"Please Sonic! Save! Me!" said Rias as she spit out a little bit of blood.

Sonic and the others were close by.

"Guys we made it!" said Sonic.

Before they can say anything else, they notice the rest of the Fallen Angels were coming.

"Guys looks like we got company!" said Asia.

"Okay guys! You take on the rest, I got Raynare!" said Sonic.

"Alright Sonic, we wish you luck! Hope you save her!" said Issei.

"Guys, let's take these suckers down!" said Kiba.

As they went into battle with the rest of the Fallen Angels, Akeno said, "Please be careful, Sonic."

Elsewhere Rias was trying to find a way to escape from her prison but it was too powerful to break.

"Damn fire attacks won't work!" said Rias.

"Now that my team is killing your friends, it's time too get rid of you to!" said Raynare.

She was about to attack Rias but someone interrupted.

"Take away my demon princess and you will be sorry! That is not gonna happen when I am around!" said Sonic.

Rias was happy to see Sonic.

Raynare was shocked to see the blue hedgehog but she had a smile on her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It's good too see you again," said Raynare with a seductive smile on her face.

"I am here to get Rias back and I am taking you out once in for all!" said Sonic.

"Aww, don't be like that sweetie. Once I get rid of this pathetic demon, you will be all mine," said Raynare.

"I will never date the likes of you! Rias is the only girl for me!" said Sonic.

Raynare grew angry as she got up to face the hedgehog.

"Oh you will be mine!" said Raynare as she got in her fighting stance.

"Alright Raynare, let's end this right now!" Sonic said as he got into his fighting stance.

Boss Battle 1 Super Smash Bros Brawl begins too play

Raynare and Sonic throw attacks at each other and block one another's attacks.

"Spirit ball!" shouted Sonic.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Raynare as she threw a blast but the hedgehog dodged it.

Sonic did an uppercut which caught Raynare off guard.

"Why you little rat! How dare you!" said Raynare.

"I told you before, I am not holding back! I am taking you out once and for all! And saving my girlfriend!" said Sonic.

"Since you want to go all out...bring it on!" said Raynare.

Raynare and Sonic charged at each other as they did multiple kicks and punches at each other.

"Take this you annoying bug!" as she hit Sonic with an blast.

Sonic continues to dodge the blast but Raynare came behind him. Then Sonic turned around and was sent flying from her punch.

Then she kneed Sonic right in the gut which caused him too spit out a little bit of blood.

"Man she is powerful, I give her that," said Sonic.

"Not bad. I see you are more powerful than ever. Alright bring it on!" said Sonic.

"Alright, come at me with all you got!" said Raynare.

Track 2 begins too play dragon ball z budokai tenkaichi 2 lost courage

Sonic used a homing attack on Raynare. She was out for a moment but came back to reality.

Then Sonic kicked her and sent her flying for a moment.

"Light grenade!" shouted Sonic.

Raynare was hit. Rias was watching the whole time. She was worried about her friend, hoping that she can make it in time and the same for Sonic. She does not want him to be gone.

Elsewhere outside the others were able to defeat the rest of the members and now we're going to save Rias and help Sonic.

"Guys, we gotta save Sonic and Rias!" said Issei.

"We are almost their. I hope sonic is alright," said Asia.

They made it to the throne room and were shocked to see Sonic out cold and beaten up a little.

"Now that I beat you and your little girlfriend, it's time for me claim you as my own," said Raynare.

As Kiba broke the cage door open and Rias was happy too see everyone.

"You guys okay?" said Rias.

"We are all right, Rias," said Akeno, "but now Sonic is in trouble."

Everyone agreed to save Sonic when they turned their heads, everyone was shocked to see what was happening.

Raynare was kissing Sonic. She was enjoying the moment but Rias grew angry with pure rage in her eyes. So was Akeno.

Raynare was about to kiss Sonic one last time but Rias charged at her and punched her.

"Don't you ever kiss my boyfriend ever again!" said Rias angrily.

Asia was healing Sonic while Rias took on Raynare.

Sonic soon woke up and he saw Asia smiling at him.

"Guys what happened? Where is Rias?" said Sonic.

"She is fighting Raynare because she kissed you," said Issei.

Sonic got up and noticed that his battle scars were gone.

"Thank you, Asia," said Sonic, "I have to go help Rias."

"Good luck, Sonic!" said Kiba.

"Yeah Sonic, take Raynare down!" said Issei.

"Good luck and please come back in one piece," said Akeno as she planted a kiss on Sonic's lips. He decided to kiss Akeno back. As they stop kissing, Sonic left to help his girlfriend.

Rias and Raynare continued to fight. Raynare had never seen this side of Rias before.

The red aura came out of Rias and was gone. She had a few cuts and scars then Raynare grabbed her.

"Now you see you can't beat me, that stunt you pulled on me was nothing."

Rias was bleeding out, blood was coming out of her mouth.

Raynare did a sucker punch which caused Rias too have a busted lip.

"Now you are finished!" said Raynare but then Sonic came to her rescue. He did a homing attack, which caused rias to fall on the ground, but Sonic grabbed her bridal style rias looked into his and sonic looked at her back both of had an smiles on their faces

"Sonic I am glad too see you again said Rias.

Me too. I will never leave you like this said Sonic.

"Rayane got up from the attack and looked at the couple with rage in her eyes.

"You may have got me but I will make you mine said Raynare with an evil laugh

"I don't think so said Rias as she slapped raynare across the face.

"Raynare had a grown angry at tackled the demon beauty and begin too fight Raynare they went going back and forth hitting each other.

"Raynare delivered a hard slap too Rias which knocked her out. "Everyone saw this and was shocked Sonic saw this he became angry.

How dare you! that's my rias said sonic as he was not an hedgehog anymore he had pale skin dark glowing green eyes and his hair was blonde he was an super saiyan.

"Raynare and everyone else was shocked too see Sonic.

"Wow is that Sonic what happened to him said Kenoko.

I don't know but he looks sexy in that form said Akeno.

"Guys we need too get Rias said Asia

I can go get her said Kenoko

"Sonic was just standing their with a angry look on his face Raynare was shocked too see him

"Raynare you are gonna pay for what you have done said Sonic with a deep voice

"Rias woked up and she was shocked too see what happen to Sonic and then she saw Kenoko

"Kenoko grabbed Rias in left to take her home.

"You think that from scares me don't make me laugh said Raynare.

"oh you wanna bet on that as Sonic got into his stance.

"Fine let's how powerful you are said Raynare.

Final destination from super smash bros brawl begins too play.

"Raynare did a kick but Sonic dodged it and did a punch

She groaned in pain

"What power this is impossible how can he gain so much in that stupid form said Raynare.

"Galick gun shouted sonic.

"Raynare got hit than Sonic sent her flying with a powerful punch

"Raynare was spitting out blood she was shocke that Sonic was beating her.

"Damnit this can be happening to me said Raynare.

"Wolf fang fist shouted sonic

"Raynare was done for the count but Raynare grew angry

"Alright hedgehog I am done playing games said Raynare she made a powerful ki blast at Sonic

"Raynare had smirk and laughed at victory but then the smoke cleared Sonic was still standing which shocked her.

"What how that blast was by last too get rid to you said Raynare.

"Sorry Raynare it's over said sonic

"Raynare knew that this was her end she did had that much power anymore.

"Sayonara said sonic.

"Final flash said Sonic.

"Raynear was screaming in pain from the attack it was all over as the smoke cleared raynear was gone

"Yes i did it Raynear is finally gone for got now i have too get outta here said Sonic.

"Elsewhere Rias and everyone was at her house she woked up and saw everyone beside her.

"Rias we thought we will never see you again said Akeno.

"I will be okay guys said Rias

"Where is Sonic said Rias.

"He is still fighting Raynear said Kiba.

"Man he has been gone for hours i hope he's okay said Issei

Then they saw a bright light outside.

"Guys something is glowing let's check it out said Issei.

"As everyone went outside everyone was happy too see Sonic came back.

Sonic said everyone.

"Kiba gave Sonic fist bump so did Issei Akeno Asia Rossweisse and Xenovia gave Sonic a lot of kisses he told the girls that he need space so they let him go and Rias was happy to see her love once again

"Sonic please don't scare me like that i thought was gonna lose you said Rias.

"Rias you never gonna lose me i will never let you go said Sonic.

"Sonic you are little bit hurt let me heal you said Asia.

"Sure thing said sonic.

"Asia was done healing Sonic they all went back inside Sonic told Everyone about what happened between him and raynear.

"Wow Sonic you sure kicked her tail said Kiba.

"Yeah we will never see the fallen angels ever again said akeno.

"Thank you guys but there's one thing i have too do said sonic

What's that said issei

"Sonic went over to rias as he got done into one knee

"Rais ever since I first met you you were like a beautiful angel that always made me smile said Sonic.

"Rias Gremory will you marry me? said Sonic as he pulled out a ring with an chaos emerald on it.

Rias could not help but shed tears she looked at Sonic in the eyes and gave him a hug.

"Yes I will marry you Sonic said Rias as she shed more tears from her eyes.

Everyone else saw the scene and was happy. Her parents had tears in their eyes Issei was shocked. He did not know what to say. Rossweisse was crying that Sonic is marrying Rias.

A few week later was the wedding everyone came for. The big day. Sonic was getting dressed in his dark blue pinstripe tuxedo and his running shoes. He was a little bit nervous.

"Hey Sonic it's almost time dude said Issei

"I knew Issei i am little bit nervous said Sonic.

"Sonic this is your special day you can do this said Kiba.

You guys are right this is me and rias special day i can do this said sonic.

"Awesome well it's showtime sonic" said kiba

"Cool let's do this" said sonic as he and Kiba and Issei left

The wedding was about too begin and everyone stood up as the bride came in. Lord Gremory was walking Rias down the aisle, she was wearing a beautiful red dress, with her long curly hair.

"You may now be seated" said the preacher

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the wedding of Sonic the hedgehog and Rias Gremory"

"We have a few words from sonic too say too his bride" said the preacher.

"I promise you rias that this loyal hedgehog and shining armor will be there for you too protect and love you with all my heart" said Sonic.

Everyone awed for what Sonic had said.

"Now we can get to the main part said the preacher as Sonic gave Rias her ring and Rias gave Sonic his.

"Do you Sonic the hedgehog take Rias Gremory too be your wife?"

"I do" said Sonic.

"Do you Rias Gremory take Sonic the hedgehog to be your husband?"

"I do" said Rias.

"For the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As Sonic and Rias shared a kiss everyone was clapping for the couple while Rossweisse was crying.

At the reception everyone was celebrating the new couple while Issei was happy for the two.

And Rossweisse was jealous.

"Everyone dance for the newlyweds" said the dj as played John Legend ft. Rick Ross 'Who Do We Think We Are.'

Rias and Sonic started too dance and were filled with joy, now that they were finally married.

"I am so very happy for my daughter" said Lord Gremory as he shed a tear.

Rias looked at Sonic and felt so lucky too have him.

"I love you my loyal knight" said Rias.

"And i love you too my demon princess" said Sonic.

Then they kissed and neither of them wanted the moment too end, but they knew they would be together forever.


End file.
